New Ghosts at Hogwarts
by Carib Ashleigh
Summary: A girl, who has been lied to about her family heritage, goes to hogwarts 7 years after she was supposed to because of an accident that left in a coma for 4 years. Will a 18 year old fit in with the first years?
1. Prolouge

It was a horribly hot day in Surrey, as Misha woke up that morning. She was dripping with sweat by the time she got dressed and went out the door. She could see her 'friend' down the drive in bushes, outside his parlor window. Misha wanted to call out to him, but she didn't want to start a row between herself and Mr. Dursley, Harry's uncle. He was always terribly rude to her even when she was extremely polite to him.  
The only time she got to see Harry was during the summer, because during the school year he was supposedly at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, and she refused to believe that is were the Dursley's sent him, especially after what had happened with the owls no less than five years ago.  
She could admit that strange things have happened surrounding her friend, Harry. However they were no stranger than hat always happens in events surrounding her. Besides the fact that she seemed to be the only who noticed that 'incident' with the owls.  
Misha had this strange feeling that he and she were connected. It might have been the strange man with the long, white beard and the half-moon spectacles that used to visit her before accident. Or, it might have been the fact that strangely he knew about him before he came to stay with the Dursley's when she was barely two years old.  
When she was nearly eight, she had been playing with a stick that her mother kept in her room, and whilst playing with it, a red spark had come out of the stick and knocked her unconscious. She was in a coma for nearly four years before she finally came out of it. There was a strange lady by her bed when she woke up. She introduced herself.  
"Hello Misha, I know we haven't met before, but I am your sister, you can just call me Tonks." She said in a sweet, tenderly voice. "You've been in a coma for the last four years and Mum was getting freaked that you'd hadn't stirred yet. She's said that you've missed quite a lot since you been out."  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Misha never knew she had a sister. She had never even seen any pictures of this lady that was sitting in front of her. The only girl that was in the pictures at home that she could remember was a girl with long white hair. Tonks had a brownish-black hairdo.  
"The start of...school. The headmaster was sad that you couldn't make it." Tonks said. She realized what she said and made to cover her mouth.  
"What school?" Misha questioned.  
"Never you mind..." Tonks replied. "Come on, and let's get you home." That had been almost five years ago. The heat was getting to Misha as she sat down on her lawn. All of the sudden, a man in a dress appeared in front of her. It was a man with slick black hair.  
"Ah, you must be Misha." He said coldly. "I am here to see Tonks if she is still here." She could have thought she heard him mutter under his breath, "It must be awful on the Tonks, with this child not being able to attend..."  
"I am afraid she already left. She said something about getting to work early for something."  
"Okay, if she returns later, tell her that Sirius needs to talk to her about how Mr. Potter is making out..."  
"You mean Harry, right?" She asked. The man said nothing.  
"G'day, Ms. Tonks." He said abruptly and then left.  
"Note to self: Never talk to a crazy man in a dress." She said lying down on the grass with the heat bearing down on her. After a few minutes, the heat was getting to her and she got up and went back inside her house.  
When she got inside, she looked into the parlor and saw her mom talking to the fireplace. Upon closer inspection, she could see her father's head in the fire place.  
"...Dumbledore said, even if it's been 7 years since she was supposed to start at Hogwarts, he could let her in with this year's first years and have her take accelerated courses. He said it would be best let her be able to defend herself, if You-Know-Who has really returned."  
"What about her school supplies, we don't have enough in Gringott's to buy her the books."  
"Professor McGonagall said that she has every book Misha will need in her personal library. Not to mention all of the books in the library at Hogwarts."  
"How are we going to break this to her, I mean since that accident when she got a hold of my wand, and even since before, we led her on like we were a normal family, she doesn't know that we are a wizarding family, and what about Nymphadora. We have been trying to tell her to stay in one common form every time she comes home."  
Misha was shocked by what her parents were talking about. They had been lying to her, for her entire life.  
"I hate you!" She yelled running into the parlor. "You have been lying to me forever. I hate you both." She ran from the parlor and up the stairs to her room. Once there she grabbed her cloak. Her mom tried to follow her. But once she was in the room, Misha had already gone down the trellis and was running down the street.  
She kept running. Eventually she was out of Little Whinging and out of Surrey all together. She was all alone now. 


	2. Chapter 1

Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. It was April when Misha arrived, on foot, into the very heart of London. It was very different to her now than when she had been here last with her parents.  
The people of London were barely hospitable to Misha, as to the fact that she appeared to them as a street urchin, with her raggedy clothes. Her cloak was merely a rag. The hood had long fallen off. Her platinum blonde hair was blackened from long traveling. The pants that she wore were in shreds. And aside from the scar on her right arm, that seemingly never gets dirty, her skin was covered in dirt. It appeared as though she hadn't bathed in months.  
It was close to nightfall when Misha was tired of walking and just sat down in an alleyway next to an old phone booth. She had fallen asleep next to the phone booth.  
The time was near 9am when she woke up again. There was an old lady making her way to the phone booth that was next to her. She looked at Misha, in her raggedy clothes, and started to rummage in her purse.  
"Here you go, young lady. You can buy yourself some clothes with this..." She placed 10 golden coins into Misha's lap and then entered the phone booth. Misha picked up one of the coins and examined it. It said, "One Galleon" on one side and had the face of a wizened man on the other side.  
"I can't use this...This isn't mon..." She looked up and the lady had disappeared. "Where did she go?" She asked herself. She stood up to leave, putting the money that the woman that disappeared into her pocket. She was no sooner than out on the street than she ran into a familiar face. The man that was looking for her sister, that day that she had run away, was standing in front of her. This time, however, he wasn't wearing a dress, but instead a dirty old leisure suit. His hair was still as greasy as the day that she first met him. He was accompanied by a young woman, which was dressed in street clothes. Her hair was spiked and colored pink.  
"Misha?" The woman said, looking at Misha. Misha was surprised that this woman knew her name. "What are you doing in London? Mum's trace said you were evading them back in Surrey. It's me your sister."  
"Nymphy?" Misha managed to choke out. She looked over the woman and she looked nothing like her sister.  
"We should get you inside the Ministry, quickly...Save the reunion for later." The greasy haired man said, looking around conspicuously. He grabbed them both by shoulder, and led them to the phone booth. He did a couple of things with the phone, and a voice emanated in the booth.  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." The voice said.  
"Nymphadora Tonks, Auror, here to escort Severus Snape and Misha Tonks to a meeting with the Floo Powder Network." Tonks spoke up.  
"Thank you," Said the voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." The badges with Misha and Severus's names on them came out of the coin chute. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a good day." With that, the booth started to descend into the ground.  
"You know that Mum is worried about you. Dad says that you will turn up eventually." Tonks said to her sister. As she was talking, her face started changing. After a few seconds, she looked like she did when Misha and she had first met in the hospital ward.  
The phone booth hit the ground smoothly. There was a huge indoor courtyard in front of it.  
"I don't want to go back home. I hate them. They lied to me..."  
"I lied to you too. I am a metamorphmagus. It means I can change the way I look at will." She explained. "Anyways, I am not taking you back home, You are going with us to Hogsmeade. It is a city just outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
They came up on a row of fireplaces. Tonks grabbed pot of a grayish- green powder.  
"You'll need this...Just grab a handful of this floo powder, stand over the fire, throw the powder into the flame, and say 'Hogsmeade Station,' and poof, you're there. Don't worry, the flame won't hurt you." She said holding the pot out towards Misha. Snape had already grabbed some floo powder and used one of the many fireplaces to go.  
Misha grabbed a handful of the grayish-green powder. It felt warm, but the hand holding the powder felt like it was getting cold. She sheepishly stepped over the flame and dropped the powder into the flame. She piped up, "...hogsmeade...station..."  
The flame flared up and engulfed her. She felt like she was being pulled by her nasal cavity through a tunnel. Lights went zooming by as she went forward. Then a light came zooming directly at her and she slid out onto a carpet rug. The soot settled around her. She looked around and saw various pictures staring back down at her watching her and whispering to one another, she of course didn't see the pictures that where whispering, nor heard them. There was a reddish-orange bird on a perch near to where she was on the floor.  
As she got to her feet she noticed a book case that covered an entire wall and went from the floor to the ceiling. There were various things strewn about the room.  
"Nyphy? Crazy man whom I first met wearing a dress? Is anybody here? Anybody?" She said into the air.  
"We're here," One of the portraits hanging on the wall chimed. Others nodded in agreement.  
"Whoa, I've lost it. I could've sworn that picture just said something to me..."  
"I did, silly girl." The portrait responded. The portrait looked like the wizened man that was on the gold coins that the one woman gave her that very morning. "We all talk and move here in our world."  
"What world would that be? I thought this was Earth..."  
"You know not of the wizarding world? But you came by the floo powder network..."  
"I am kind of new to all of this...My parents are wizards, me sister, too. I was supposed to end up at Hogsmeade Station, I think it was. Is this Hogsmeade Station?"  
  
"No, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you are standing in the middle of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office. Hogsmeade Station is down the mountain. Are you a squib? You said your family's a bunch of wizards."  
"What is a squib?" She questioned.  
"A squib is a person of wizard's blood but cannot do magic." A portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress said.  
"I don't think so...I was in an accident when I was eight and was in a coma for four years. My parents tried to keep magic a secret from me but so to speak it was hard to keep it a secret and I ran away, I was in London a few minutes ago and I ran into my sister and a guy named Severus Snape..."  
"He is the potions teacher here and also head of Slytherin." The wizened man portrait said, emphasizing Slytherin with disgust. "Who is your sister, girl?"  
"My sister? Her name is Nymphadora Tonks..."  
"She is a fine good Auror, she is." A voice came from behind her. It was a male voice. It was soothing to her and vaguely familiar. She turned around and saw a man's silhouette sitting in the desk that was vacant a few seconds before. "That will be enough questioning, Godric. I think our young friend is tired, am I right Misha?"  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" She had not recognized the man until she stepped forward and saw the same man that had visited when she was little. "...I know you. You visited my family when I was little."  
"I am glad to see you remember. But you look like you need to be cleaned up. If you step through that doorway, you will find a bath and a change of clothes. I must go and tell your sister that you are okay." He said.  
"Thank you, Mister?" Misha asked.  
"Professor Dumbledore."  
"...Professor, okay. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." 


	3. Chapter 2

It was midday when Misha emerged from the bathing room. She put her beautiful platinum blonde hair into a braid after she washed all of the dirt and tangles out of her hair. It had been a long time since she had felt the warmth of bath water on her skin. She was wearing a hazel coloured dress when she came out along with a dark purple cloak.  
Professor Dumbledore was back in his desk when Misha walked back into the room.  
"I see that everything went okay in there. I am supposed to escort you down to the Green Dragon in Hogsmeade. Your sister is there waiting for you, If you will follow me..." He stood up and walked toward another doorway. Misha followed. She saw him pick up a bag. "Here are your clothes, cleaned and repaired if you would like them back, but you can also keep the clothes that you are wearing." He handed the bag to Misha. She looked inside, and sure enough, her pants were whole again, the cloak that she had been wearing was mended entirely; her sweater and pants even looked brand new.  
"Thank you, I was looking for them earlier and they seemed to have disappeared..."  
"That would have been the house elves. They are good at mending clothes and are very sneaky; you wouldn't be able to tell if they were even there."  
He led her down a hall and down stairways leading her into a courtyard. There were students there talking amongst themselves. They did not even see Professor Dumbledore pass by, nor did they pay attention to Misha as she walked by them.  
"Ro?" A boy called out. She knew the voice.  
"Harry?!" She said spinning around. Sure enough her friend, Harry Potter, from Little Whinging, was running to her. Following close behind were two girls and a boy. He ran up and hugged her.  
"Hey Harry, wait up..." The boy called out to Harry. "Whoa, whose she?" He said coming to a stop. He was a little tall and looked about the same age as Harry. He also had bright red hair.  
"Ron, this is my neighbor, Misha. I always call her 'Ro' because one of her middle names is Rowan." He explained.  
"One of her middle names? How many middle names does she have?" One of the two girls piped up. This one looked a little younger than Harry and Ron. She also had bright red hair, like she was Ron's sister or something.  
"Um, let us see..." Misha started counting on her fingers. "...Um, I have six middle names. My full name is Kyra Gradenel Mu-Lan Nekoro Rowan Nymphadora Tonks VIII."  
"You related to Tonks?" Ron questioned.  
"Do you mean Nymphy? She is my sister. I was just going with Professor Dumbledore down to the Green Dragon to meet up with her. I never expected to see you here, Harry. Who are your other friends? I know he is Ron." Ron smiled.  
"Me either." He replied. "The girl with the red hair is Ron's sister, Ginny. And the one with the brown hair is Hermione. Don't mind her not talking. Ron cast a muting spell on her because she would not stop talking about how she did on her O.W.L.'s."  
"O.W.L.'s?"  
"Ordinary Wizarding Levels, they are tests that all fifth-years have to take." Harry explained.  
"I am sorry but I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about, Sorry..." Misha said. Professor Dumbledore was near the gate before he realized that Misha was talking to Harry Potter and his friends. He turned around and walked back to Misha.  
"Come on, Misha, we really must be going, you can talk to your friend later. We must go to Hogsmeade this instant." He said upon approaching her.  
"Okay, later Harry...bye everyone..." She waved and followed Professor Dumbledore with a smile.  
Outside of the gates, there was a carriage that was hitched up in the air.  
"More magic?" Misha asked looking at the carriage.  
"No, those are horses. They are simply invisible." He said whilst opening the door to the carriage and helping Misha up into it. There was a hooded person inside of the carriage already. Dumbledore closed the carriage door after climbing in himself and it jerked to a start.  
The person under the under the hood managed to avoid Misha gaze as she tried to look at the face of the person. They were smoking a long, thin pipe. The smoke coming from the pipe though smelt of freshly picked strawberries and ripe bananas.  
"Miss Carpaithian, I presume." Professor Dumbledore said looking to the person out of the corner of his half-moon spectacles.  
"...Aye..." The person said, her voice was like a melody, soft and soothing to Misha. She lowered her hood and her hair flowed out of the hood like a waterfall. It was light bluish and the tips of her hair were frosted a pinkish color. She was wearing glasses and her irises of her eyes were as white as snow. Her skin looked silky smooth.  
"She is a prodigy, I can see it in her eyes, yet she knows no magic. Why is that? I can see she has two wizards for parents yet she is no squib. She has been magical since her birth but something happened..." She reached out and grabbed Misha's right arm and extended it. "...She did this by herself unknowingly with her mother's wand. It takes a great deal of magic to scar ones self with a spell like the one which produced this scar."  
Misha pulled her arm back.  
"How do you know that? I always thought it was a stick and then I woke up in a hospital after playing with it..."  
"Why do you hide your power? You have a great deal of magic..."  
"What are you talking about? I am not a witch, I have no POWERS!" As she said that, there was a loud crack and the carriage jerked to a halt. Dumbledore got up and opened the door to the carriage. The carriage was inside of a building. He climbed down out of the carriage, Miss Carpaithian was next to follow. Misha watched her as she stood up. She was wearing a combination of silk, leather and small plates of armor. Misha got up slowly and climbed down from the carriage.  
"Do you believe now?" Miss Carpaithian said as she walked out of the room drawing her cloak around her.  
"We are very fortunate. You managed to disapparate us into an open area, and thankfully not into a wall, the ground or the bottom of the ocean." Professor Dumbledore said as he came up and placed his hand on Misha's shoulder. "You really should remember what young Kriscasonia Carpaithian told you just now. Barely seventeen and she is the last of her kind..." He stopped talking for a moment. "We should see where we ended up now should we?" He walked towards the door.  
It was like nothing Misha had ever seen when she stepped out into the open. There were several people wearing cloaks and pointed hats. Little children were gathered around the window of building ogling over a broom. Misha didn't understand why.  
"Ahh, I see two you made it in one piece." Professor Dumbledore said, as he walked to a couple of people standing by a candle-lit streetlight. They were looking up a road that was coming from a castle up on the hill.  
"Albus, I thought you were coming by carriage from the school with Misha...We were watching down the road for the carriage." The man said. Misha knew the voice.  
"NO!" She yelled out and started to run in the opposite direction. The other person, a woman, heard the scream, and turned around to see Misha running.  
"Petrificus Totalis..." She yelled after pulling out her wand and pointing it at Misha. 


End file.
